The Past That Haunts
by Lexa20
Summary: Max and Alec did complete there orders in regards to the breeding programe while at Manticore and know they have to deal with the consquences
1. Chapter 1: Pregnant

_Max and OC Flat_

The sky was a miserable murky grey as the sun rose over Seattle, and for the third time in a week Max found herself starting the day by being sick into the toilet in her and OC's flat.

"Boo, I think you seriously need to see a doctor." OC said desperately, as she feld back Max's hair. "You told me that Transgenics don't get sick, and this is the third time this week. There could be something seriously wrong."

Max fall back after she had finished being sick and told OC in a shaky voice "I think I know what it is but I'm hoping I'm wrong. I'll swing by Doctor Carr's office later today and find out."

_

* * *

_

Later the same day

_Doctor Carr's office_

It was lunch time by the time Max was able to get over to Doctor Carr's office, and had had a hard time focusing all day as she was dreading this appointment. Max walked up to the basement office and was suddenly reminded why she hated and fear hospitals so much. Forcing herself not to turn back and run Max approached the office, reminding herself over and over that OC was right she needed to know for sure what was wrong with her. When she arrived at the office it was to find the door open and Doctor Carr behind his desk working. Max knocked lightly on the glass of the door but it was still enough to startle Doctor Carr who jumped in his seat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Max told the Doctor gently.

"No it's fine; I just wasn't expecting anyone that's all." Doctor replied embarrassedly shuffling around some papers, and then asked curiously. "What can I do for you Max?"

"I need you to run a blood test Doc." Max told him, the discomfort clear in her voice and manner, particularly as she added "I think I might be pregnant."

_

* * *

_

An hour later

"Well the blood work came back, and you were right Max. You are defiantly pregnant." Doctor Carr told her handing her the test results.

Two thoughts passed through Max's mind as she stared down at the piece of paper that clearly stated that she was pregnant. The first and most fleeting of these was how she was going to tell Logan. The second and the one that lingered was how after 3 months of avoiding and being mean to him was she to tell Alec that she was pregnant with his child and would he even want the baby.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

_Manticore_

_About 3 months ago_

Max lay awake in her sell. She knew it wasn't safe to continue with her escape plan tonight. Tonight He was coming. 494 or Alec as she had named him a few nights ago. Max's was dreading his arrival more than usual and she knew why. It was because of what had happened last time he'd come. The kiss. The kiss that wasn't supposed to happen. The kiss that been so gentle and yet so passionate. The kiss that had made her feel more than any of Logan's or any other males ever had. Feelings such as desire, lust, and most disturbing of all a little love. It would not happen again Max was resolved on that. No, never again. Yet as the door to her sell was opened and he walked in looking strikingly like a Greek god, Max could feel her resolve melting away.

"Hey Maxie, are you ok?" Alec asked, while trying not to laugh at the expression on Max's face. It looked remarkably similar to a deer in head lights.

At the sound of his voice max composed herself and after giving him a death glare, she replied "What do u care, the only reason your here is cause the bitch gave you orders to screw me, you don't even like me."

Max had looked away during her little speech, but now she risked a glance at Alec's face, and what she saw there made her instantly regret her harsh words. Alec's face showed hurt, real, true hurt. Before Max could apologise, Alec took a deep sigh and sat down on the bunk facing away from Max. There was a long moment of silence, before Alec finally spoke.

"Is that really what you think of me Max?" He didn't turn around but the hurt was clear in his voice. Max scrabbled to think of a response to that but before she could find one Alec began talking again. "You think that I'm just this perfect Manticore soldier, well your wrong Max, so badly wrong. You think you hate them for what they've put you through. You haven't even scratched the surface of what they are capable of. The things I could tell you Max. But that never cross your mind did it. No. Just like it never crossed your mind that I might want to be here with you. That I might enjoy your company. That I might want to have sex with you. That I might really like you. Because I do Max, this stopped being just orders for me awhile ago."

Max was at a loss for words after that. All she could do was stare at Alec back for a long time. Until the overwhelming desire to huge him became to much and Max gave into it. She throw her arms around Alec's shoulders and whispered "I'm sorry." In his ear over and over again. After about 5 minutes of this Alec brought his hand up to Max's arms and for one terrifying moment Max thought he might actually push her away. But Alec just stroked her arm in a gentle lover's caress. And it shocked Max how much that simple touch relaxed and aroused her at the same time. Smelling Max's desire for him, Alec turns in Max's arms to face her. He looked into her eyes for a moment before his eyes lowered to her lips and then back again. Slowly, almost hesitantly Alec lends down to place his lips on Max's.

The kiss was soft and slow. After a minute or 2 Alec pulled away and looked intently at Max to gage her response. Max's mind was in turmoil. She knew she shouldn't want this but in the end her desire to feel more of the feeling Alec provoked in her won out. Max lend in a kissed Alec. This kiss wasn't at all like the last one. This kiss was all passion and exploration. His left hand entwines itself in Max's hair as he deepens the kiss. His right arm made it way around Max's waist and pulled her flush against him. Mean while Max's hands were not ideal. Her right hand griped the back of Alec's head. As her left made its way under Alec's t-shirt to run over and stroke his chest and abs.

They break the kiss long enough to pull both their tops up and discarded them on the floor. After this there hands rome over each other. Alec brings his right hand up to start caressing Max's breasts as his kisses leave her mouth to explore her neck. As Alec continues his caresses Max's hands move down his back to grip his buttocks. Alec moves his head down and takes one of Max's nipples into his mouth and sucks on it. Max throws her head back and brings her hands around to the front of Alec's trousers and starts to caress the large bulge she finds there. Mean while Alec's hands are also busy working at undoing Max's pants, but this is difficult with Max's caresses distracting him.

"Max you got to stop or this will be over far too soon." Alec manages to whine out as he detaches himself from Max's breast.

Max moves her hands to undo Alec's pants and they both discard their pants and underwear until they are both lying naked on Max's bunk. Alec starts to kiss down Max's body until he reaches her most intimate place. Looking up at Max's face Alec lowers his head until he's right in front of her pussy and flicks his tongue over her clit. Then he repeats this while plunging two fingers into her. It didn't take long with the trusting of Alec's fingers inside her and his tongue lapping at her clit for Max to reach orgasm. Her juices followed into Alec's waiting mouth, who gladly drank them up. Alec slowly claimed up Max's body and watched her recover from her orgasm. When she had recovered Max pulled Alec down into a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his lips but didn't care. Her hand moved down to grip his dick again. Max began to caress it again, until Alec whined warningly at her. Then Max griped the base and guided it to her opening.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked in a desperate voice as he parsed between her legs.

Max didn't trust her voice not to falter, so instead she pulled Alec down into another kiss as an answer. Alec entered Max slowly, and once he was fully inside her he paused again to give her time to adjust to him size. For his Max was very thank full, as Alec was bigger than any male she had been with previously. Alec's trusts start off slowly but they soon picked up speed, until finally he was blurring in and out of her. Max matched his trusts each time and soon felt herself on the brink of realise again. Alec lifted his head and stared into Max's eyes. The intenseness of the gaze was enough to push Max over the edge and she came screaming Alec's name. A couple more thrusts and Alec soon joined her groaning her name as he came. Alec managed not to collapse on top of Max but rolled to the side, pulling Max to him. They curled up together and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling People

_Jam Pony_

_Present day_

Max worked into Jam pony in a daze. All she could think about was finding Alec. After a minute she spotted him by the lockers chatting up some blonde. Max felt her blood start to boil at the site. She stormed to towards the lockers.

"Hot run Ninth and Twelfth, make up for the late lunch Missy Miss." Normal's voice interrupted her thoughts on how to remove the blondes hand from Alec's arm in the most painful way. Max turned to Normal with a heated looked.

"Not know." She growled out at him. Then continued walking up to Alec and the blonde. Once reaching them Max placed herself between the two and growled to the blonde. "Find somewhere else to be." The blonde looked truly scared and backed away. When Max turn to look at Alec he was giving her a confused look.

"Max..." Alec started but Max cut him off.

"We need to talk. Can we go to your place?" Max asked her voice laced with nervousness now.

"Sure. I'll just make some excuse up for Normal." Alec told her with confusion and suspicion written all over his face.

_Alec's Apartment _

_An hour later_

Max and Alec walked into Alec's apartment. Alec went to sit down on the sofa while Max stood nervously by the door.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Alec asked with his eyes never leaving Max as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Do you remember at Manticore, that night?" Max began but Alec cut her off.

"Look Max, you've made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be with me and that that night was just a moment of weakness. So if it's all the same to you I'd rather not have this discussion again." Alec told her in exasperated tone.

"That's not what I meant. I..." Max started again only to have Alec cut her off again.

"And I'm not really interested in being your booty call, so..." Max was starting to get annoyed now. Who was he to just assume that he knew that this was about something like that?

"Will you shut up and let me talk. This is important" Max yelled at Alec this time but before she could continue Alec interrupted her for the third time.

"Yes, cause stupid Alec. He can't do serious. He always has to mess everything up. I can't do everything right with you can I Max..." Max was severing with anger now. She decided that if Alec wasn't going to let her approach this with dignity then he'd just have to blurt it out, and so she did.

"I'm pregnant, you idiot." Max yelled cutting off Alec's rant. Everything went quiet for what seemed like hours until Alec finally spoke.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant" Max told him still very agree at him for starting that ridiculous fight.

"You're sure? I mean you've seen a Doctor?" Alec asked shakily as he fell back into the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I went to see Doctor Carr earlier." Max told him calmly as she approached the sofa and sat down next to Alec.

"Is it ... I mean are sure you that it's..." Alec stuttered still not look at Max.

"If you're about to ask me if it's yours, then I will knock you on your ass so hard." Max replied the anger starting to swell up again.

"I wasn't. I just this is a lot to rap my head around. Could you give me so time? I promise ones I've got things strait in my head I'll come and see you." Alec finally looked at Max and the expression on his face was so lost and confused, that Max knew that there would be no point in pushing the issue. So she got up and left the apartment, leaving Alec to try and figure things out.

_Max and OC's apartment_

_About three hours later_

Max sat at the kitchen counter feeling more lost than ever. She hadn't moved from that spot since she got back from Alec's. OC had been moving about the kitchen making coffee for the last 5 minutes, until she finally decided to get Max to tell her what's going on.

"Boo, you haven't moved from that spot in two hours. Are you going to tell me what happened at the Doctors, and why you and Alec ditched work this afternoon, or I'm I going to have to find out on my own?" OC asked Max looking concernedly at her friend.

"Doctor Carr told me at that it was what I had hoped it wouldn't be." Max replied vaguely.

"Care to elaborate on that one Boo?" OC asked pouring out two cups of coffee.

"I can't." Came the desperate reply.

"And why not? I thought we agreed no more secrets?" OC asked in an annoyed voice.

"No that's not what I meant. I meant I can't drink coffee." Max told her friend nervously.

"You never turn down coffee. Max what's going on?" OC asked the annoyance replaced by serious worry in her voice know.

"I'm pregnant." Max told her feeling even more worried than she had when she told Alec if that was possible. Because this time she'd have to explain how it had happened.

"You're pregnant?" OC asked disbelievingly. Max nodded in response. "Who's the father?"

"Alec." Max whispered.

"ALEC. What? When did this happen?" OC asked in disbelief.

"Back at Manticore. We had this fight, and then he kissed me. And it felt so right and then one thing lend to another and..." Max explained in a rush.

"So this afternoon I guess you were telling him then?" OC asked and Max nodded again. "So why are you mopping around here instead of around your boys talking or something?"

"He says he needs time to figure things out." Max replied bitterly.

"Oh Boo, I'm sorry." OC said sympathetically

_Max and OC's apartment_

_An hour later_

Max and OC had been talking for an hour about the baby and what Max was going to do. When Max's pager suddenly went off. Max rushed to see who it was.

"That him?" OC asked.

"No, it's Logan." Max said disappointedly. "I better go; he should know I won't be doing any missions for him in a while. If Alec comes by..."

"I'll sit on him if I have to but I won't let him leave you have my word Boo." OC told her determinedly.

"Thank you." Max said gratefully. Then she left for Logan's penthouse.

_Logan's apartment_

_An hour later_

Max walked into find Logan busy at his computer.

"Hey." Max said quietly.

"Hey, so I need you to do a job for me. It a simple job. I need you to..." Logan started but Max interrupted him.

"Logan I can't."

"Max you don't even know what the job is yet." Logan told Max in annoyance. This started to anger Max. Did Logan ever think of anyone else or anything else but his crusade, Max thought and this thought startled her, but she still replied.

"That's doesn't matter I can't do any jobs for you anymore." Max told anger clear in her voice. Logan went to interrupt but Max continued. "I'm pregnant Logan and I'm not going to risk my baby's life, not for anything."

"P pregnant." Logan stuttered before continuing. "Who's the father? When did this happen?"

"Alec's the father. It happened back at Manticore when we were in the breeding programme. Before you ask it was completely consensual. Now I'm leaving and I'd rather you didn't call me anymore unless it an emergency." Max ranted before turning and leaving the penthouse. Feeling more free and sure of her life than she had in years. She knew what she wanted she wanted her baby. Now all she needed to do is to get Alec to feel the same way.


	4. Chapter 4: Figuring Things Out

_Max and OC's apartment_

_Two hours later_

Max walked through the door of the apartment to find Alec sat on the sofa and OC walking to the door. OC walked up to Max and told her.

"He's been here for about 2 hours; I'm going to stay at a girlfriends tonight and give you two some space to work things out."

"Thanks, sorry about forcing you out." Max said giving OC a smile.

"No problem Boo. You and your boy just figure this out, ok." OC told her before leaving the apartment.

"So took you two hours to 'figure things out'." Max said sitting down next to Alec on the sofa.

"Why did you go to Logan's?" Alec asked bitterly as he turns to look at Max incredulously. Max tried not to look as hurt as she felt and turned to face Alec.

"I went to tell him that I wouldn't be doing anymore missions for him because I'm pregnant with your child and not to call me anymore." Max told him in a calm voice. Alec's expression turns to one of shame.

"I'm sorry." He whispered looking down at the floor. Max sighed.

"It's ok. I guess I haven't given you much reason to trust me when it comes to Logan. After what happened after Manticore went down." Max replied also looking to the floor.

"I didn't just mean that, Max. Look I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me about anything since Manticore and I also know that I handled the whole situation earlier tribally. But I want you to know that I want this baby and I want to be part of yours and the baby's life." Alec told her, giving her a look that showed pure determination.

"I believe you. Look we need to talk about things. Would you like a drink or something to eat?" Max asked giving Alec a gentle smile.

"Yeah, a drink would be nice. Thanks." Alec replied. Max got up and went over to the counter. She made a coffee for Alec and poured herself a glass of milk. Then walked back to the sofa and handed Alec the coffee.

"So, where do you want to start? Talking I mean." Alec asked nervously.

"I think maybe we should start with what happened at Manticore and the way I handled things after Manticore." Max told him. Alec went to speak but Max cut him off. "No, I need to say something first so just listen and don't interrupt, ok?" Alec nodded his head in response. "What I said to you after Manticore was crap. It night it meant more to me than anything else in the world. It still means almost everything, the only things that matter more to me are this baby and you. I never felt like that about anyone before and..." Max was cut off by Alec kissing her and all max could do was to kiss back. The kiss was soft, gentle and unbelievably passionate but it was still innocently cherished.

"I feel the same way, and what happened after Manticore that doesn't matter. It's over we're together you me and the baby." Alec told her. Holding her face in his two hands. Max smiled and pulled away.

"Specking of the baby there's still allot we need to talk about." Max said still smiling at Alec.

"I did allot of thinking while I was waiting for you. So I want to start by saying I'd like you to move in with me. Listen before you say no. It would be good for the baby. I've got hot water. I've got more space, and..." Alec was cut off by Max putting her finger to his lips.

"You had me sold before the list. I just need to be clear on one thing if I move in then this would have to be a serious relationship." Max told him her voice turning from playful to serious in an instant.

"Max we're having a baby; I don't think things can get much more serious than that." Alec replied scowling.

"I mean we would have to be together, and I'm not a fan of sharing." Max told him her tone deadly serious.

"Max, I love you and we're having a baby together. I want to be with you, and I will never even look at another woman again. You have my word on that." Alec told her sincerely while taking her hand.

"It's late, how about we go to bed now, and I'll move in tomorrow. As for the baby we've got 7 months to work things out." Max said smiling. Before she took Alec by the hand and lends him to her bedroom. They both removed there shoes and striped down to there underwear. Before they climbed into bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Life After

_Max and OC's apartment_

_Morning_

Alec woke up to find Max sat up next to him watching him sleep with a dreamy look on her face. They stared at each other for a moment before Alec leans up to place a gentle kiss on Max's lips. The kiss soon turn passionate but Alec broke it off before it could go anywhere and glanced at Max's alarm clock that sat on her bedside table.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, we're going to be late for work and neither one of us can afford to loss our jobs now." Alec told Max as his hand reached up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I hate it when you're right." Max groaned giving him a brief kiss before rolling over and out of bed.

"I'm always right." Alec said cockily as her started to put his clothes back on.

"Don't push your luck." Max told him playfully as she throws his shirt at him and left the room.

_Jam Pony_

_An hour and a half later_

Max and Alec walked into Jam Pony hand in hand. This caused them to reserve several strange looks from their co-workers. The strangest look came from Normal. They walked over to the lockers where OC stood.

"Good to see you two worked things out." OC told them with a smile on her face.

"Yeah about that. Um, Alec and I we agreed something's, and um I'm going to move in with Alec today. Is that ok with you." Max asked nervously.

"Of course it is Boo. I'm just glad that you two are working things and are happy, and Alec you hurt my girl I'll beat your ass down transgenic or no transgenic." OC told them giving Alec a warning look.

"Message reserved loud and clear." Alec told OC before turning to Max and asking. "Do you want me to tell Normal about the baby? I mean, I'm going to get interrogated by him about us anyway and I know you really don't want to tell him."

"That'd be great. You sure you don't mind?" Max asked giving Alec a grateful look.

"Nah its fine. I'll see you at lunch and we'll get you moved into mine, ok?" Alec told her. Max nodded and Alec walked over to the dispatch desk.

"Hey Normal, I need to talk to you about something." Alec told him in an anxious voice as he reached the dispatch desk.

"Yeah I see that. How long has that been going on? You and Max." Normal asked giving Alec a disappointed look.

"Max and I we've been together for about four months but we wanted to keep business and pleasure separate." Alec relied.

"So what made you decided to bring it out in to the open now?" Normal asked suspiciously.

"Max's pregnant." Alec told him finally then took a package and headed out.

_Crash_

_Evening_

Max, Alec, OC, and Sketchy were sat at their usual table with OC and Sketchy sat on one side and Alec sat on the other with Max on his lap. OC and Sketchy were drinking beer while Max and Alec were drinking milk.

"I still can't believe you two are having a baby." Sketchy said dazedly.

"Well believe it fool 'cause it's happening." OC told him while giving him an annoyed look then she tensed up as she turned to look at the door and then said in worried voice. "Don't look now Boos but Logan just came in and he's coming over here."

Logan came to stand in front of the table. He gave Max and Alec an angry and irritated look but Max made no move to move from Alec's lap, nor did Alec make any move to remove her.

"Max can I talk to you." Logan said rather than asked.

"Come on fool." OC said dragging Sketchy off.

"Alone" Logan said angrily staring at Alec, who tightened his grip on Max.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Alec." Max replied staidly returning Alec's tight grip. Logan moved to sit in the chair Sketchy had just vacated still staring hard at Alec, before he turn to Max and spoke in desperate voice.

"Max I love you. I'm willing to over look the fact that you slept with someone else. I'll raise this baby with you. I'll make you happy, Max just come home with me."

"You're willing to overlook my failings, well that's big of you." Max spat venomously before continuing. "Let me set a few things straight for you Logan. I don't love you. Alec and didn't just have a onetime thing where I got pregnant. I love Alec and Alec loves me, and we are going to raise our baby together. So all I want and need from you is to get out of my life."

"But Max..." Logan started but Alec cut him off.

"Leave Logan before I remove you, and trust me you make me do that and I won't go easy on you." Alec snarled at him. Logan's sense of self preservation told him to leave then. So he sighed got up and left. "You ok?" Alec asked Max gently after Logan had left.

"I am now I have you." Max replied before leaning over and giving him a passionate him.

* * *

Hey, chapter 6 will be the last chapter for this story but I've got new story called The Challenges of Parenthood thats first chapter will be up shortly. Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Chapter

_Hospital_

_7 months later_

The delivery room was small and with all the doctors around both Max and Alec felt cramped. Max was about just over half way through her labour, and Alec was starting to think that maybe the hospital had been a bad idea. Doctor Carr had assured them that it was safe and that no tests would be performed on them or their baby, but Alec still had his doubts and he was growing more anxious about it as the seconds went by.

"Ok Max you need to push." The Midwife told her in what Alec assumed was sur post to be a soothing voice but it sounded more patronising to his ears than anything else.

"I am pushing. You try pushing a grapefruit out of you and then you can tell me about pushing." Max shouted at the Midwife in pure anger as another contraction hit her like a wave. Alec tried to sooth Max by rubbing her back and squashing her hand, but it only earned him a true death glare.

"I know its hard Max but the head and shoulders are out, that's the hardest part done, just a couple more pushes we're done. Come on." Max gave the Midwife a death glare this time but kept pushing none the less.

After another 10 minutes or so the baby was out, and Max collapsed against the pillows. The baby's carries filled the room as the Midwife wrapped it up in a blanket and brought it over to Max and Alec.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" The Midwife asked. Max nodded and the Midwife placed the baby in her arms, as like sat down on the bed next to Max. The baby had olive coloured skin like her mother, lapis lazuli or deep dark blue eyes like her fathers, and a tuft of small dark brown hair on top of her head.

"She's so beautiful. What are we going to call her?" Alec asked with the biggest smile on his face as he looked down at his baby daughter.

"Tinga. We'll call her Tinga." Max told him before leaning up for a gentle kiss.

The End


End file.
